


Office Darling

by LaDiDah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tumblr: 1000feelingschallenge, besotted louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDiDah/pseuds/LaDiDah
Summary: 'A date auction though!' Louis sunk his head into his hands, his voice muffled. 'It's like something from the fifties. Having to drag men onto the stage and bid money to spend time with them. I couldn't even back out, as its for charity. No-one will bid on me, everyone will be at the free bar or bidding for Mitch from HR.'Prompt: 651 - The malicious pleasure when your coworker's girlfriend calls to ask why he isn't heading home yet.





	Office Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as ever, to FallingLikeThis for helping me and cheerleading!
> 
> I've been having formatting nightmares for hours today, so please excuse any errors.
> 
> Please reblog my fic here: [http://iflovewereall.tumblr.com/post/160987205021/suddenclarityharry-office-darling-ladidah]()

_It's_ _hard, crushing on the office's darling;_   Louis mused with a sigh. He looked over at the next set of cubicles; he could just see the top of Harry's head. Sometimes Harry had music on and Louis could see his feet dancing underneath his desk. 

Everyone loved Harry, his manager had chosen him for employee of the month every single month for 14 months.  His portrait stared at Louis every time he went to get a tea, Harry looking adorably bashful holding up his EotM certificate. 

The ladies in the canteen called him Angel Face and regularly gave him muffins for free and the mailman mooned over him every morning, hanging over Harry's desk in a way that Louis felt was unprofessional. Louis also suspected that the window cleaner deliberately flexed whenever he hanging outside their office. No one needed to be tensing their muscles that much whilst merely reaching for a cloth. 

Harry was lovely to everyone, he always had a smile every morning and even handed out handmade Valentines when the holiday rolled around.

When he gave his presentations in meetings he always listened attentively to whoever was speaking, frowning if someone interrupted them. He was a gentlemen in a world where they were getting harder and harder to find.

Louis was becoming worried that it was becoming more than a crush. Every new man he met he compared to Harry; and they never measured up. They were either too short, or too loud. None of them had Harry's beautiful eyes, or slightly awkward gait. 

Louis' phone rang and he frowned. It must be that time already.

'Hi Gemma,' he muttered, 'I'll put you through'.

He had given up on telling Gemma that she had the wrong extension, she never listened. Gemma called every single Tuesday  at 4:50pm to remind Harry to stop working and come home; and occasionally whenever she was bored and wanted a chat. 

Louis tried to ignore the fact that Harry had a girlfriend, but he was always reminded by Gemma's voice. She sounded very demanding, referring to Harry as 'stupidface' or 'golden boots boy'. Louis wouldn't do that, he would only praise Harry's quirky style.

'Thanks,' Gemma chirped, 'I've cooked risotto and he better not be late.'

Louis just hummed, trying to find his latest email. He was sure that invoice had gone to Kamal. 

'Do you like to cook?' she asked. 

'Nah, I even burn toast.' Louis confessed, shifting the telephone so it was balancing between his neck and shoulder.

'You need someone to cook for you then!' Gemma declared.

'You offering?'

Gemma laughed, 'Nah, are you single though?'

Louis sighed. The coupled up ones were always the worst, trying to match-make everyone.

'I'm fine as I am,' he said, quickly telling her goodbye before transferring her call over to Harry. Louis watched as Harry picked up his phone, swung around in his chair and gave him a shy wave.  Louis smiled. 

 

The meeting was so boring Louis was struggling to stay awake, he felt his eyes slowly closing when Niall kicked his seat. 

He jumped when, as the meeting ended, a cup of tea was pushed towards him.

'Thought you needed a pick-me-up,' Harry whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind his ears. 

'Oh, has it-'

'Milk but no sugar? Yep.' Harry beamed.

Louis was surprised, he had no idea Harry knew his preference.

'Do you keep track of all our tea needs Styles?' Louis asked, quirking a brow. Everyone had trailed out of the meeting room, but they hadn't noticed. 

'Not everyone's,' Harry looked embarrassed, 'Um, are you coming to the company mixer next weekend?'

Louis shrugged, 'Not sure, my family are all away on holiday.'  

Harry picked at his mouth, 'I'm sure you have plans, and offers already but if you wanted...you could sit with my family and I'.

'That's very sweet, but I'm sure you'd-'

'No, honestly.' Harry interrupted, 'My mum always makes too much food, and my sister is bringing her famous dip...not that you really care about that. But it's really good, my stepdad is away but he's lent me his radio and picnic blanket...' 

Harry trailed off, looking awkward.

'If you're sure?' Louis checked. 

Harry nodded, 'We'd be honoured'. 

Louis just nodded, feeling strangely emotional. The company mixer was a big deal, an annual picnic where staff brought their friends and family together to play games and eat delicious food. It was a good chance to get to know your colleagues more, get out some workplace tension and gripes through silly games and enjoy being outside. His family were all away, and he hadn't thought of going; figuring it would be too awkward. 

Niall and Liam had invited him to join them, but it had felt like an afterthought and he hadn't wanted to be the third wheel when he knew they didn't see their families that often.

'See you later,' Harry proffered with a smile, yelping when he fell over Louis' football kit. 

Louis laughed and Harry flushed, flinging a hand over his eyes. 'Pretend you didn't see that please,' he whispered between his fingers.

 

'Then she said her biological clock was ticking, she had a 5 year plan so she needed to be pregnant this year - so I got out of there!' Niall exclaimed, hands gesticulating wildly.

Liam raised an eyebrow.

'Kids are good, mate.' Niall quickly said. 'You know what I think of Bear, I adore him. But it was a first date!'

Louis rocked back on his seat, taking another crisp. 

'Yeah,' Liam relented, 'that is a bit much. So no second date?'

'I expect it would be picking out a nursery, so no.' Niall spun a fork in his lackluster-looking lasagne and sighed. 'Back to the drawing board, eh?'

'Speaking of  _dates_ ,' Liam wagged his dark eyebrows, 'I've heard you have a date to the mixer Louis.'

Louis froze, his chair balanced in the air for a moment before he pushed his feet forward and righted himself. 'No' he said, far too late.

'I've heard you're meeting his Mum,' Liam continued, 'and the last I heard you weren't even coming  to the mixer?'

Louis looked down guiltily, 'he got me at a weak moment'.

'Weak moment my arse.' Niall tutted, 'we know about you and Haz.'

'There's nothing.' Louis protested. 'We're just mates.'

'You've never been just mates.' Liam said, touching Louis' arm.  'On his first day you called him Harold by mistake and he pretended that was his name for months to not embarrass you.'

'He would do that for-'

'He wouldn't,' Niall interrupted, 'what about when he got you for secret santa last year?'

Louis smiled, he had received a gorgeous handmade water bowl for his dog. 

'It wasn't a coincidence that he got you.' Niall admitted, 'I organised it last year, he begged me to change his person so he could get you.'

'It's supposed to be a secret!' Liam said, outraged.

Niall just rolled his eyes, 'grow up Payno'.

Louis' heart melted. 'That's really sweet,' he said.

'Oh, here's the Harry face.' Liam teased.

Louis swatted him with his napkin, 'Shut up. It's just the mixer, who cares?'

 

'It's deathly important Lots,' Louis protested, angling his phone so Lottie could see clearly into his wardrobe.

'I can just see sweatshirts,' Lottie complained, 'c'mon bro, widen your perspective'.

'Says you,' Louis huffed, he liked his sweatshirts just fine. It was important to be comfortable. 

'So a picnic, outside...' Lottie mused, finger hovering over her hot pink lip. Louis knew she would never smudge it. 'You don't want to look too formal, but also not like you've just woken up'.

Louis nodded encouragingly, 'I've kinda gotta leave in like 10  minutes ...'

Lottie huffed, 'you asked for my opinion Lou, don't rush me'. Her face shifted and she smirked, 'is Harry gonna be there then?'

Louis bit his lip and nodded.  

'Ah,' Lottie smiled, 'then go for the short sleeve button down Mum got you last year and your tightest jeans! Good luck, Boo'. 

Louis thanked her and ended the facetime, checking the time before making a face and rushing for a shower.

 

The company had really made an effort. Rainbow streamers hung from every tree and a tressel table was laden down with sandwiches, cakes and crisps. The barbecue was set up in the sandpit, away from the playground and a rough racetrack had been set up with ribbons.  

'It looks beautiful' Louis said, appreciating  the cherry blossom trees overhanging the blankets. 

'Thanks.' Came a voice from behind him. Harry waved, his feet pigeon toed in his boots.

At Louis' look of surprise Harry shrugged, 'I popped over early, Karen had a family emergency'.

Louis smiled, only Harry would be so kind to offer to help. 'Well, it looks great. Need help with anything?'

'I think I'm set,' Harry said, digging his hands into his jean pockets. 'Nick said he would bring a sound system and-' Harry trailed off as people  were  starting to arrive, waving to him and calling out greetings.

'I'll get a drink,' Louis said, feeling awkward as everyone clustered around Harry. 

Harry looked disappointed as he waved him off, 'Mum's over there,' he pointed. Louis looked over and saw a woman who could only be Harry's Mum sitting on a picnic blanket, sipping a tumbler of wine. 

Louis ambled off, wiping his sweaty palms off onto his jeans. He felt strangely nervous, he really wanted her to like him.

'Well, aren't you a handsome one,' she beamed, patting the space beside on her on the tartan blanket.

Louis went bright red, 'Um'.

'I'm being too forward aren't I? My husband always tells me I come on strong. Not that he minded when we first met,' she winked at Louis and he suddenly felt at ease; she reminded him of his own Mum, a proper Mama Bear.

'It's always nice to be called handsome,' he admitted, settling down more comfortably with his legs crossed. 

'I'm Anne,' she smiled, 'it's lovely to meet you, I've heard so much-'

'Mum!' Harry popped up behind them, hair a hopeless mess of tangles, eyes wide. 'We did say-'

'I know, don't fuss H,' Anne said, taking another sip and rolling her eyes at Louis. Louis felt like her conspirator, it was a great feeling. 

'Yeah, H.' Louis teased, 'don't fuss, come and sit down'.

Harry's face hid nothing, an endearing mix of horror and delight. He gingerly sat down, fiddling with his curls. 

'Harry don't fuss with your hair,' Anne poked him with a bread stick, 'Louis will think I dragged you up!'.

Harry rolled his eyes but tossed his hair back. 

'Gemma sent her apologies,' Anne passed Louis a sausage roll, 'she had a last minute adjustment to make to her article'.

'The one on trafficking?' Louis asked, taking a bite.

Anne looked surprised, 'You know Gemma?'

'We talk about once a week, and I've met her a few times when she's popped in.' Louis explained, 'she always calls me instead of Harry'

Harry's mouth fell open, 'You mean, you talk to Gemma...you don't just transfer her over?' 

Louis felt embarrassed, _surely Gemma had told him._

'Um, yeah. I like a distraction and she likes interrogating me about my life. I'm not going to make a move on your girl though, don't worry!' 

Anne looked at both of them. 'I need another wine,' she announced, getting to her feet and slipping her sandals back on, 'you boys talk.'

'She's really cool,' Louis announced, trying not to giggle as he watched Anne move quite unsteadily towards the drinks station. 

'She started early,' Harry stated, and they both laughed.

'You look great,' Harry gestured. Louis looked down at his blue button-up. 'It matches your eyes,'

Louis looked back up but Harry was already looking down at his lap, twisting his fingers.

 

'Come on!' Niall yelled, watching as his Dad collided with Alice from Sales. 

The  three-legged  race  had been a mistake, half the contestants were sprawled on the grass laughing and the other half were dragging a team member along by their foot.

'This is a health and safety nightmare,' Liam said , taking a bite of his burger. 'Look at Vanessa, her dress is over her head.'

Louis only had eyes for Harry, who was tied to Niall's cousin from Mullingar, Ava. The size difference was hysterical, Harry towering over the tiny girl. They were halfway down the track, giggling as she tried to stand on Harry's foot.

'Cute as a button,' Anne said to Louis quietly . 'He loves children.'

Louis nodded, 'I can see. I come from a big family, lots of little ones.'

Anne patted his shoulder, 'I know you must miss them today. I'm very happy you became an honorary Styles for the day though.'

Louis was touched, 'That's really sweet, thank you. I do miss them, the little twins would have adored this.' He could imagine them hiding under the buffet table, tugging down the streamers and following Harry around trying to colour in his tattoos.

They continued to watch as Ava got distracted by a puppy and fell over, Harry tumbling over with her, making them all collapse in laughter.  

Ava bit her lip guiltily and looked tearful, before Harry shifted so they were looking up at the sky, saying something to her whilst pointing skywards that made her giggle.

Louis sighed. How was he supposed to get over him?

 

'Hi Gem, I'll put you through,' Louis was in no mood to humour Harry's girlfriend today. His new trousers felt tight on him, he had missed his usual train this morning (so he didn't get to see the adorable baby who sat with his mother opposite him, blowing spit bubbles and waving) and had lost his USB stick. 

'Nah, it's alright,' Gemma breezed, 'I just wanted to check if he's okay - he hasn't replied to my texts.' 

Louis looked over at Harry, who was currently sat with his head in his hands. 'I think he's having a bad day,' Louis winced, 'want to cheer him up?'

'You can tell him his new hair looks mad,' Gemma said, and Louis could hear the clink of a glass. 

Louis felt his hackles rise, 'Excuse me! His hair looks lovely, you can really see his face now.' Louis then froze, 'I mean, it's a good cut.'

'Uh-huh, Gemma said. 'Anyway, tell the dork I said hello'.

Louis said he would and hung up the phone. He was aghast, Harry's new hair looked gorgeous, you could see his beautiful cheekbones and cute, tiny ears. Liam had told him he had overheard Privit tell Cathy that Harry had even donated his hair. 

Louis rolled up a notecard into a small ball and threw it towards Harry. The first one missed by miles, but the second one hit the crown of his head and landed on his keyboard. 

Harry looked just like a dog trying to find his ball, before looking over at Louis with a confused air.

Louis mouthed   _'Gemma says Hi'_  and Harry just looked confused, mouthing back a ' _What?'_

After a good ten minutes of miscommunication,  where Louis had mimed a duck, a blowie and taking a shot - Harry finally got to his feet and made his way to Louis' desk.

'I thought I would be the bigger man and just come over,' he teased, looking Louis up and down.

Louis pouted. 'I'm 5'9,' he protested,  'and it's your message - Gemma said Hi.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'that's it? She needs to find more ways to occupy her time.'

Louis laughed, 'that's your job, I think Haz.'

Harry looked surprised but laughed, 'I guess.'

 

'You can't back out now,' Liam protested, eyebrows furrowing. 'It's for charity!'

'I know,' Louis huffed, 'but fuck, it's so embarrassing.'

'It's flattering, really.' Niall said, 'every department had to volunteer their hottest staff member and you were it .' 

Niall flourished his hands, getting an eye roll for his trouble. 'You only have to go on a date with them, no-one is saying you are like a prostitute or anything.' Actually, no-one had thought that until Niall had voiced it, now they were all thinking it. The table was silent for a moment. Liam even started to hum Pretty Woman before Louis kicked him under the table.

'A date auction though!' Louis sunk his head into his hands, his voice muffled. 'It's like something from the fifties. Having to drag men onto the stage and bid money to spend time with them. I couldn't even back out, as its for charity. I won't get a single bid, everyone will be at the free bar or bidding for Mitch from HR.'  

'I'll bid on you ,  Louis.' Tim offered, walking by the cubicle with a wink. The three men looked after him in horror.

'See!' Louis said, ' _he's_ going to be wanting more than a platonic date for charity.'

'Well, he's not going to get one.' Niall said reasonably, 'just show up in a suit, shake your bum a bit and earn thousands .'

'Why wasn't Harry picked anyway?' Louis questioned as he raised his head, peering over to Harry's empty cubicle. His  pink leather jacket  was hung over his chair and his screensaver was of a puppy playing with a kitten.

'It was a vote,' Liam shrugged, 'just accept it,  you're hot'.

Louis grunted, and it took a  Snickers  bar, an agreement that his next 5 drinks were on Niall and the honour of babysitting Bear next weekend, to agree to represent the department.

 

Louis knocked back his shot and winced. Christ that was strong. He needed it though, Kevin had just come backstage with his tie hanging in shreds, looking tearful. He could hear the baying mob already, catcalling and whistling. It made him feel like Magic Mike; but like a straight to DVD version. Thank God he managed to dissuade his family from coming.

'Next up is the Body from Donny,' the voice boomed down. Louis felt sick. 'He's 5'9... surely that's not right Elaina?  No, alright then...he's the one you've all been waiting for - Louis Tomlinson!'.

Louis got to his feet and pushed the curtain aside. The lights blinded him, and the heat and the noise felt like an unstoppable wave. He tried to smile, but he feared it came out more of a grimace.

'Get it Tommo!' Louis recognised Niall's voice and shielded his eyes to find him. Liam, Niall and some of his mates were all clustered  at  the front table, cheering and wolf whistling.

'Can I start at £100?' the announcer asked, delighted as many paddles shot up.

'What a popular man, can I get £500?'

Louis didn't know what to do, he shuffled his feet feeling very awkward. His suit felt too tight and the lights were making him feel dizzy. 

'£700?' 

Louis looked on in horror as Tim raised his paddle, then as Louis looked on,  mimed spanking the air.

'Surely that's not...' Louis exclaimed aloud, 'this is for kids!'.

The announcer ignored him, 'Ooh, a lovely lady.  Has she not heard?  Anyway, a bid is a bid. £800 madam?'

Louis squinted and could make out a dark head, which suddenly came into shocking focus.  Gemma.

His thoughts raced. Was this a joke? Was she trying to make Harry jealous?

The crowd whooped at the bidding war, the paddles flying through the air.

'Can I hear £900?' the announcer asked, eyes manic.

Tim shook his head sadly, blowing Louis a kiss.

Gemma punched the air, shouted 'Suck it mate !' and waved her paddle. 

'Wow, what an auction' the announcer fanned himself with his notecards. 'Such a great night - thank you to all our bachelors, and to you - for giving so generously. Goodnight!' 

Louis stumbled off stage   to his friends shouting and teasing him.

'Tommo! Magic!' Alex yelled, 'knew you had it in you mate!'

Liam passed him another beer and Louis took a grateful sip.

Louis was just starting to forget it all  when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'I've come to claim you,' Gemma announced, waving to the rest of the gang. Louis gulped. It was  surprising  how scary she could be. 5 feet of pastel hair and eyeliner, but intimidating none the less. 

Accompanied by a drunken Stan shouting 'Lad! Lad! Lad!' Louis made his way to the entrance hall, trailing behind Gemma like a little boy. 

 

'Hi,' she said brightly, pivoting on her kitten heel and grinning. 

'Hi,' Louis said cautiously, 'I'm a little surprised...?'

'Really?' Gemma tutted, 'I thought you were on the ball. I thought it was obvious.'

'How could you do this to Harry?' 

'Quite easily, he gave me his bank details and a wad of cash,' she shrugged.

Louis was incensed. 'You have someone like him and you do this! Do you know the quality of men out there? I've had guys stand me up, ignore me in front of their mates, tell me to watch my calories - and you get

and you don't even appreciate him'.

Gemma's dark lined eyes were wide. 'Um'.

Louis ignored her, he was shaking with anger. 'He's so kind, truly kind Gemma. I've never met anyone like him, his expressions, the way he talks, the way he moves. He's just special and beautiful. I've tried to ignore it, push how I feel right down inside me  but I can't. Every time I look at him,  I ache. I'm in love with him, you stupid cow!'

Gemma gazed at him as Louis finally breathed. 

'Wow.' she uttered. 'You two are a right pair'.

Louis opened his mouth but Gemma raised a hand. 'Wait a sec...' she looked through her bag and found her phone. After unlocking it she let out a short 'A-ha. I knew I was saving these... quotes from Harry about Louis'.

' **Number One:**  Louis is so kind, I saw him hold a baby last week on the train whilst the mother tried to find her inhaler.  I want his babies.'

' **Number Two:**  Louis is so funny, he told this joke earlier about going on a cruise and I couldn't breathe Gem!'.

Louis felt very hot all of a sudden, he leant against the wall and focused on breathing in and out.

 **'Number Three,'**  Gemma paused and smirked,  'Louis has the best bum ever, I'm not even joking. Nick and I went to watch him in that football match and I don't even know who won'.

'I won't bore you, or myself, with any more.' Gemma put her phone back, 'it's a lot of watching you and admiring what you are  like.'

'But..' Louis was so confused. Half of him wanted to go home and cry and the other half wanted to sing. 

'I'm his sister, twatface .' Gemma rolled her eyes, 'Can't believe it took you so long. He asked me to bid on you, and make sure no-one else won.'

Louis was glad he had the wall holding him up. 'Oh god' he uttered.

'Yeah, and you called your future sister in law a stupid cow.' Gemma teased, 'wait till I tell Mum!'.

Louis nearly fell to his knees, 'Please! Gemma, I'll  do anything. I can't believe I was so stupid all this time, what the fuck am I going to do now?'

Gemma smiled, 'just make him happy' she said simply, moving closer to press a kiss to his cheek before leaving. 

 

Louis took a deep breath, rolled up a post-it and aimed it squarely at Harry's head.

Harry jumped and wobbled on his chair. 'Louis!' he whined, spinning around. 'Warn me! Call me like a normal person'.

Louis shrugged and grinned. Harry said 'what do you want?'

Louis bit his lip. He had thought about this all weekend, and had come to the conclusion that he had to tell Harry how he felt; as it seemed that he might feel the same. It was terrifying and made his knees weak just thinking about it, but the alternative of never telling him was even worse. 

'I wanted to remind you to  claim me ,' Louis watched in delight as Harry turned pinker and pinker. 

'Surely Gemma told you?' Louis continued, aware that everyone was listening to them. Some had the manners to quietly remove their headset, but others were out and out gawking. 

Harry bashfully nodded, 'Yeah, she did mention it'.

'You paid the money,' Louis teased, 'so don't make me wait too long , Styles'. With his heart racing Louis winked at Harry before ducking back inside his cubicle. Hidden from view he kicked his feet and silently squealed.

 

Harry caught him as they were leaving, reaching out to tap him on the shoulder then looked down shyly.  'So, um - about the date?'

Louis hitched his satchel onto his shoulder , enjoying the way Harry's eyes lingered over his chest. 'Yes, where are you taking me then?'

Harry scuffed his feet, the  soles  squeaking. He looked embarrassed and quickly stopped. 'It's a surprise! I mean if that's okay with you? If it's not we can do something else, or you can pick.  Or if you've changed your mind...  I mean, you didn't exactly volunteer to be in the auction.'

Harry paused for breath and Louis found himself smiling like an absolute idiot. 

'Whatever you choose will be wonderful,' he said, shifting his fringe from out of his eyes. 'My usual night in is Googlebox and a microwave meal'.

Harry looked appalled. 'A microwave meal?'

Louis shrugged, 'It's just me, no point going to some big effort'.

'Still.' Harry said earnestly,  'promise me you'll add some veggies to it tonight'.

Louis rolled his eyes, pretending he wasn't loving that Harry was fussing over him. It had been a long time since a gorgeous man had fussed over him. 

'So, I'll text you?' Harry checked.

'Do you have my number?'

Harry bit his lip, 'if I said I did,  would you judge me?'

Louis grinned, 'Only because you should have used it. To make it up to me  I want emoji's and cute selfies'.

Harry saluted him and they parted ways. Louis felt himself unable to stop smiling all the way home. 

 

Louis felt slightly woozy as Harry spoke. 

'You want me... ... _to cook_?' Louis felt ill at the thought.

'It's a lesson!' Harry said excitedly, 'with me!'

'So I'm not being wined and dined, I've got to cook my own meal?'

Harry's face fell . 'Um, I guess'.

Louis felt like an idiot. The problem was, he didn't want to be a bumbling moron on their date, unable to even whisk. He had imagined them holding hands in the cinema, playing footsie under the dining table - not burning himself over a hot stove. It wasn't that he didn't want to learn how to cook, but it was going to put him on the back foot, he felt embarrassed. He wanted to tell Harry he knew how he felt, and that would take confidence.

'We can do something else?'

Harry looked so crestfallen Louis felt terrible, 'No, I'm being a right dick. This will be great - at your flat?'

Harry nodded, his face brightening, 'It will be fun - honest. I'm going to use a secret family recipe and we can hang out when it's cooking.'

Louis smiled, 'It sounds fun, but don't expect Jamie Oliver.'

Harry shook his head, 'I don't expect that, I just wanted to do, well, something different with you.'

'It's certainly different,' Louis teased, laughing as Harry pouted. They agreed on Friday night and Louis spent the rest of the day watching Harry's cubicle and ducking down or averting his gaze whenever Harry looked over; which to his delight, was quite often.

 

Thursday was filled with dull spreadsheets and arguing over who broke the copier. The only bright spot for Louis was getting to watch Harry's long legs walk back and forth from meeting room to meeting room his shiny boots glinting and distracting him.

'S'not a catwalk Styles,' he called over when Harry passed by, looking flustered.

'Life's a catwalk,' Harry protested, standing pigeon-toed with his hands on his hips. 

'You're making me believe that,' Louis said, with an appraising look. Harry beamed. He padded closer, propping himself on Louis' desk. It wobbled and he looked alarmed. Louis placed a steadying hand on his thigh, trying not ignore how amazing it felt to be touching him.

'Thanks,' Harry said softly, 'Anyway, we still on tomorrow?'

Louis scrunched up his nose, 'Maybe, yeah. Might be washing my hair'.

Harry grinned, 'Yeah? Well I paid a hefty sum for this date, you better not back out'.

Louis placed a delicate hand on his chest, 'Is that a threat?'

Harry shrugged, leaning back and fiddling with Louis' Spiderman Funko toy. 'It's whatever you take it as'. 

'I guess I better turn up then,' Louis took the Spiderman toy off Harry, frowning as it was now posed wrongly. 'For the charity, of course'.

'Of course.' Harry agreed, a twinkle in his eye. 

 

Harry's flat was near the park, in a quiet street. Harry's neighbour let him into the hallway as he was leaving, and Louis took to the stairs.  he told himself. 

Louis took a deep breath and pressed Harry's buzzer. Harry quickly appeared, his hair ruffled and a bright pink apron covering up his clothes.

'Hi! Welcome, come in.' Harry stepped back and gestured for Louis to come inside. He looked flustered and it immediately put Louis at ease. 

Harry's flat was so, well, Harry. There were cute potted succulents and cacti lining the windows, a bookcase full of art history and photographs everywhere. The walls were a beautiful aquamarine and he could smell a mixture of coconut and vanilla from the lit candles. Louis kicked off his shoes and looked closer at the photos.

'Oh my god, so cute' he melted, 'Harry, you were a gorgeous toddler. Look at your eyes! And the teddy is so sweet'. 

Harry bit his lip, 'Thank you, it took me a while to grow into my eyes I guess'.

'They are still big and beautiful now,' Louis shrugged, his heart racing as Harry blushed. 

'Anyway...' Harry walked through to the kitchen, Louis following behind him. 'Ta-dah,' he said, arms outstretched. Louis looked over all the ingredients.

'This looks a bit complicated for me!'

Harry shook his head, 'No, you'll do just fine. I'm here to teach you aren't I? Now, please put your apron on'.

Louis took the apron from Harry, his eyebrow raised. 'You bring the hot dog, I've got the buns'.

Harry chuckled, 'Great - right?'

'I have got an amazing bum,' Louis agreed, tying it round his waist.

'You have,' Harry muttered, quickly distracting Louis by handing him a potato peeler. Louis took it with the air of a wizard being handed an IPhone. Louis scraped away for a few seconds before Harry intervened, taking the peeler from him and turning it around.

'Much better,' Louis said, earning an encouraging smile from his date.

 

Louis was surprised  how much he learnt with Harry's gentle guidance, and it was actually fun. Harry had turned on the radio and they bopped about the kitchen, their socked feed sliding from side to side. Louis learned more about Harry, he already knew he was a genuine person; friendly and polite to everyone. But, if he trusted you, he became someone different; he wasn't so shy, he could be confident and silly. It was like being trusted to know him, and Louis did not take it lightly.

The meal turned out pretty good, Louis had burnt his steak a tad but Harry politely ignored that. 

'Thanks for bidding on me,' Louis said, eating a forkful of mash.

Harry smiled, 'It's my pleasure, I'm just sorry I couldn't be there in person'.

'It was very dramatic,' Louis told Harry all about the bright lights and screaming colleagues, even Tim's plans for him.

'He's so gross,' Harry said, rare for him to not like someone.

'He's pretty gross,' Louis agreed, 'he's cornered me in the lifts a few times, Jesy had to intervene the last time'.

Harry bristled, his brow furrowing. Louis couldn't stop looking at his amazing jaw line, imagining placing kiss after kiss all the way up to his tiny ears.

'It's for a good cause,' Harry said after a moment. 

'Huh?' Louis dragged his eyes away, taking a sip of beer.

'The charity auction'.

'Oh' Louis said, trying to mask his hurt, 'so that's why-'

'No,' Harry interrupted, 'that's not the only reason why'. He looked very nervous as he took a large gulp from his wineglass and fiddled with the tablecloth. 'I really like you, Louis?'

'Is that a question?'

Harry's dimples appeared, 'Nope, I'm pretty sure'.

'Like me or  _like-me like-_   _me?_  I have little sisters you understand, I know the difference'. Louis propped himself up on the counter, swinging his legs.   

'Of course,' Harry said obligingly, 'like-like'.

'That's good to know,' Louis murmured,  'you gonna kiss me then?'

'Summoning up the courage,' Harry admitted,  before he licked his lips and moved closer, his taller frame completely encompassing Louis' smaller one. It made Louis' heartbeat race to feel him so close, their chests pressed together and almost breathing as one. He liked how Harry made him feel, small and protected. 

Harry pulled Louis' legs towards him, causing a breathy yelp as Louis slid  forwards on the counter. 

As their mouths met Louis felt his whole body relax and sink into Harry's, shivering as Harry held his face in his hands, fingers stroking behind his ears and sending zings of pleasure down his spine. They kept breaking off the kiss to smile, Harry's spacey expression making Louis laugh, before sinking back into it. 

'Wow,' Harry breathed,  'that was certainly worth the money'.

Louis rolled his eyes and pulled him back into a kiss, hoping it would shut him up.

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this, a kudos and comment would make my day!


End file.
